Valentines Day
by Lyrieux
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Gol has no idea what to do for Harlow. Kind of a one-off continuation of "It looks so wrong but it feels so right". Enjoyy


_**READ FIRST! VITAL! **_

_**Okay, to understand who Harlow is you would have to read my Fic: "It looks so wrong, but it feels so right." You don't have to, but some parts would make more sense if you did. There is also a musical part, so yeh. If you go on Youtube and type in **First Love – Utada Hikaru piano instrumental. Or, if this link works, then use this: (put youtube in front of it)_

_.com/watch?v=Ifl673U2b8E and then press play when it says to do so in the fic :) Woop :P_

****

_Happy Early Valentines Day to all you Single people's out there :) _

_* Hugs for all *_

* * *

_**Valentines Day**_

Gol awoke to a day he had never really thought about with much interest before. Today was the 14th of February, a day a few months a go that would mean completely nothing what so ever, but now, meant so much. Valentines Day was always just another day, but now Harlow was around, he wanted to do something special.

It was only 8am. Harlow wouldn't be awake for an hour yet, minimum, which gave Gol plenty of time to think about what he wanted to do. Carefully, he got out of bed, so not to wake Harlow, and grabbed some clean clothes on his way out to get changed. After changing and pulling on his usual blue cloak, he padded downstairs. It was unusually cold down there and his feet were beginning to feel as if they would fall off, since the Precurson metal below him in the citadel held the cold. _Perplexing... _

As he did nearly every morning, Gol walked up and onto the balcony. While yawning, Gol slipped over and landed with a thud on his back. This came as a complete shock, if it rained, the water usually ran straight off the Precurson Metal and down into the valleys below which means there was _nothing_ to slip over. Gol sat up slowly, rubbing his head in the process. It was at this point that he realised that he was sat on a floor of ice, and all around him, the mountains and the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. _Thick_ was an understatement. There was at least 4 foot of it. Gol cursed under his breath, now what was he supposed to do? He made a mental note about the prettiness of the snow and the fact that the Volcanic Crater was completely frozen. _Insane!_ After rubbing the back of his head again, he walked inside. At least he knew why it was so cold, even if he did have a bump on the back of his head.

Gol checked that Harlow was still asleep before going back downstairs and desperately trying to think what to do. He couldn't get out of the citadel so chocolates were off the list, flowers were crossed out too since the snow had buried them all. _Damn it._

"What else is there..." Gol muttered to himself. He sat in the library and stared at the Eco-Crystal positioned on his desk. Then it hit him... he could alter the crystal into the shape of a flower on its stem. If he got enough, he could make a bunch and place them in a vase of Dark-Eco next to her bed before she woke up. So he got to work.

After half an hour of accurate altering, there were twelve Eco-Crystal Roses in a vase. He placed them next to Harlow in the bed and walked out. She wouldn't be long now and he had just one more thing to prepare...

* * *

Harlow yawned and turned over, landing face first onto the floor. Falling out of bed was not fun and it was made worse with the fact that the floor was made of metal. The only plus side to this was that it woke her up almost instantly and any essence of sleepy behaviour left her. As she pulled herself off the floor she noticed the case of Eco-Crystal Roses positioned next to the bed and picked one up. They were beautiful. She held it in her hand as she walked downstairs, clenching her arms to try and prevent the goosebumps. _Why was it so damn cold?_

Slowly she entered the main chamber, staring questionably at the white piano in the centre of the room, where the precurson robot would usually be. The Eco Shield was also down and there was a ball of red eco near a pile of cushions, with red wine and chocolate ice-cream. She walked over to them and sat on the cushions, admiring the ball of red eco. It was radiating a wonderful warmth that made her feel cosy in the red light. A small screen was created and hovered in front of her, out of what seemed to be Dark-Eco. You would think she would know what her own Eco looked like, but this was lighter, almost a lilac. I her hazy warmth and weird mood she looked up to see Gol sat at the piano, and began to play._**[Play now] **_As he did, photographs began to show on the screen, of what they had done over the past few months, since the day they met; how Gol had got hold of them she didn't know. They all seemed to be photograph's taken from memory not from camera; there was a picture of them being reunited after her death and Maia meeting her, one of their day in the Snowy Mountains repairing the Eco Vent Switch, another when they were in the spider caves testing the concentration of the eco there. There was one of them sat bored in Samos' hut listening to one of his lectures, another of them walking down Sentinel Beach at midnight. The pictures kept on going and so did the smile on Harlow's face.

The pictures finished and Harlow got up and walked over to Gol, who was still playing the piano. She had no idea he could play. Carefully, so not to knock him, she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and then ducked underneath his arm to rest it on his chest. The song came to and end and Gol wrapped his now free arms around Harlow. Considering that he couldn't go anywhere and get anything, everything had turned out right.

For the rest of the day, they lay on the pillows with blankets and the wine and watched films in front of the Red-Eco ball.

_Valentines Day _


End file.
